Picking Up The Broken Pieces
by xXxfallenxsakuraxXx
Summary: The Konoha gang is in High School! Will they remain friends? Ino becomes Ms.Popular and Sakura becomes the Goth girl who everyone’s afraid of. But when these two are stuck together and have to save everyone else can they pull together to do it? retitled
1. Misery Business For One Please

DESCRIPTION: The Konoha gang is in High School! But, will they remain friends? Ino becomes Miz. Popular and Sakura becomes the Goth girl who everyone's afraid of. But when these two are stuck together and have to save everyone else, can they pull together to do it?

Yay! My first fanfic, so sorry if it's a bit crappy. Oh, well. READ! Oh, and then review. Please. I beg of you. Okay let's get on with the story.

'talk'

'_thoughts'_

'_**inner'**_

'**ME!/ song lyrics'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakura POV)

'_Okay. First day of High school. No biggy. I can and will do this.' _

'_Deep breath, babe. Just remember. Stay cool and absolutely do not say anything unless you need too.' My inner said with a smirk. _

'_Hmph. I thought I killed you.' I replied._

'_Babe, I don't die till you die.' Inner said as she(or me really) filed her nails._

'_Dammit. But lucky for you, I don't plan on dieing any time soon.' I said smugly._

I ripped myself out of the conversation with my oh so annoying inner. Then I gulped. Then I freaked out. HIGH SCHOOL! AHH! "H-hey, Sakura," Hinata, my like bfflnmwheiapmcaemaaicbaam (best friend for life no matter what happens even if a purple monkey comes and eats me alive and I come back as a meatball) said. "Y-yeah?" I answered. Ino let out a laugh. "Hey, billboard-brow, I thought Hinata was the only one that stutters," Ino. My ex-bfflnmwheiapmcaemaaicbaam. We were still friends, but just not as close. Ino was all wrapped up in boys and I was wrapped up in my…'emo' music. PARAMORE IS NOT EMO! Okay, so maybe Evanescence can be a BIT emo sometimes. But it's emotional music. And _HEL_LO, Emo is short for emotional. E-M-O-T-I-O-N-A-L. E-M-O. I smiled a bit at my thoughts. I gulped and almost missed what Hinata said next. "D-do you know w-what room w-we're in?" I nodded. "708, Kakashi-sensei," I answered.

Gaara smiled at us. "It's no big deal, guys. I heard that Kakashi-sensei is always late, so it doesn't even matter if you're late for homeroom," I grabbed Hinata's hand, flashed a grin at Gaara and ran down the hall. Hinata grabbed Gaara by the wrist, since he was also in our homeroom. I ran down the hall, dragging them with me. _702…704…706…708!_I thought. "We're he-re!" I said with a grin, stretching out 'here'. Gaara was panting, and Hinata looked like she was about to collapse. "Sakura..How…the hell…do you …have…this.mu…ch…ener…gy?" Gaara asked. I shrugged and chose a seat in the back of the class. Hinata followed suit. Whistling, I turned on my iPod and plugged in my earphones.

'_**PARAMORE! PARAMORE!' My inner chanted.**_

'_Fine, but then I get to choose the Paramore song.' I said with a devious grin_

'_**Hmph. Fine.' My inner said, pissed off.**_

I quickly chose a song and settled down.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**

**Whoa... well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...**

**Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...**

**Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**

By the end of the song I was singing along quietly. Gaara gently poked me. I looked at him for a second. "It's Ami," he said. Or he mouthed, it seemed to me. I looked towards the front of the room.

'_Dammit…'_

'_**Cha! What the fuck is she doing here? C'mon! C'mon! Let's kick her ass!'**_

'_Do you know how to shut up?'_

'_**Hmph. I take pride in being a loudmouth.' **_

'_I don't. That's why it's stopping. Now. From now on, I, Sakura Haruno, sole survivor of the deadly Haruno fire, vow to be quiet and not shout out insults at any possible thing.' _

'…_**DAMN YOU!'**_

'_You just damned yourself, dumbshit.'_

'_**You just called yourself 'dumbshit'**_

'_SHUT UP DAMMIT!!'_

I sighed. This time I meant it. I was going to control myself. No matter what. Gaara sighed as Ami headed straight for him. I rolled my eyes. Then I had an Idea. I was one row up from Gaara, he was in the last row, and I was right in front of him. As Ami walked by, I stuck my leg out. All her dignity ran away at that moment. She tripped over my leg and fell forward, landing on her stomach. Hinata gave one of her small giggles. I snorted in laughter. One of my only actual laughs since 2 months ago. Ami's shiny hair was all over the place. Gaara grinned at me. We were close in that way. He's the only one that had known I had done it. He's the brother I never had. We would never like each other THAT way. Suddenly a girl with spiky hair and A LOT of make-up on stalked up to me. Oops. Guess Gaara wasn't the only one that had known. "That was mean. You should lay off people, you know, Haruno?" I glared daggers at her as the whole class gasped.

"At least I don't have to put on all that gook you're wearing to look good. You should lay off the make-up a bit so people know what you really look like, ya know, Karin," I answered. I only wore a bit of eyeliner and a little bit of lip-gloss and eye shadow. Karin opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she closed it again. Then she opened it and closed it again. I thought she looked a bit like a fish. "Cat got your tongue, Karin?" This pissed her off even more, considering she was, like, deathly afraid of cats. The whole class grinned. One kid yelled out "Want some ice for that burn, Karin?" I smiled sweetly. She walked away, This time someone else stuck their leg out for Karin to trip over. All her dignity—or what was left of it at least-- followed Ami's.

I looked to see who had done it. It was Naruto Uzamaki, number one knucklehead ninja. I sighed. No matter how strong he was, He had never had the guts to stand up to Karin. Naruto caught my eye and winked, with one of his 'foxy' grins. We called them his 'foxy' grins because Naruto had 3 whiskers (well they were really scars) on either side of his face, so when he smiled that widely, he looked like a fox. But Karin hadn't known it was him that had done it. I sighed in relief. Suddenly there was the sound of laughing and talking and guessss what! Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino all walked in. I waved, but only a couple of them noticed. Ino sat down near Karin and her buds, and Tenten sat down closer to the jocks. Sasuke joined Ino and Neji joined Tenten. (**A/N DON'T WORRY THIS IS A SASUSAKU FIC. Although…it's also a Neji-random girl comes in putting hand over mouth hey wtf!?!? Shhh! Don't tell the readers! Fine...**) Shikamaru sat by the…umm…GEEKS. Shino sat near the geeks too, except not the SMART geeks. The STUPID geeks. Oh, boy, am I mean.

Kiba sat near a couple of skater boys and Lee…Lee sat by his fans…all of them. 2. They both had 'I ♥ Lee!' shirts on. Chouji joined Shikamaru. I froze.

'_Wha-what's going on? We were all best friends last year. Now we like…split up.'_

_**My inner walked in eating M&Ms 'Yup, you got that right. But don't worry, babe. You still got me.' She said between bites. **_

'_Ummm…You ARE me. Didn't we just go through this?'_

'_**Hmm…well then there's Gaara and Hinata. They seem to be loyal to you still.'**_

'_LOYAL to me? What do ya mean 'loyal'?'_

'_**Isn't it obvious? You're a natural leader, you were like the leader of the gang in 8**__**th**__** grade.'**_

'_WE. But, I don't know. What if the gang's breaking up a bit?'_

'_**Sakura, listen to me. It happens sometimes. People grow up. That's what's happening. So go and make new friends! Make 'em all jealous! Now want an M&M to cheer yourself up?'**_

'_Only if I can have 2.'_

'_**No'.**_

'_Damn you.'_

'_**STOP DAMNING YOURSELF!!'**_

Flashbacks from last year went through my mind

_Flashback…_

_Ino was rolling on the ground laughing. Kiba was punching the ground while he laughed hysterically and his dog, Akamaru barked gleefully. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke were smirking. Naruto couldn't wipe the grin off his face and Hinata was laughing hard too. Chouji couldn't swallow the chip he was holding because he was laughing so hard. Tenten was clutching her stomach while she laughed. Lee was tearing he was laughing so hard. Even Shino was chuckling. I was the only one who had a straight face. "Hem, hem. I now announce that I shall be doing another prank call!" I dialed in Ami's number and put the phone on speaker. _

"_Ami here,"_

"_Yes, this is Sasuke's mother."_

"_Oh, hello Mrs. Uchiha. I'm sorry to be rude but…why are you calling me?" _

_Neji snorted. "Sorry to be rude, my ass. She doesn't know the meaning of manners!" He muttered so only the gang could hear him. I bit my lip to keep from laughing._

"_Oh, I just wanted to tell you, Sasuke couldn't stop talking about you during dinner last night."_

"_OHMIGOSH! REALLY!?!?"_

"_Oh, yes. He couldn't stop talking about your long beautiful hair and how annoying it was that it always swished in his face and how ANNOYING you can be at times. He also said that he wished you had never come into his life and you deserve to go stick your head in horse crap. That's all, thank you."_

"…_NOOOOO!!"_

_I hung up, and this time I was bursting with laughter._

_End of flashback…_

Maybe I had generally been the leader. But still, they had just generally just abandoned me. What kind of leader gets abandoned on the first day of a new start? I bit my lip, wondering exactly WHY I was here. After my dad died, my friends were great to me. We got even closer, since we went through an emotional experience together. My mom had thought of moving, but then I hadn't wanted to go. Now? Well, let's just say, things weren't so hot. Hopefully, things would get better as the day went on.

Things did NOT get better as the day wore on. Hinata and me stuck together the whole time though. We met a couple of girls and boys who we fit in with. Hannah, Sam, Violette, (**A/N** **rofl, I don't know how to spell it..) **Chris and Alex. Okay, so maybe they were Goth. But what's wrong with that? They were generally nice people. As long as you didn't dis them. I bit my lip again. That seemed to be becoming a habit of mine. Lunch included the whole gang, but of course everyone sat with they're new found cliques. It was a bit annoying, considering I wanted to sit next to Ino and Tenten too. But instead I just sat with my new friends along with Hinata and Gaara. But then Gaara's older siblings dragged him off to sit with them (Temari and Kankuro). I gulped. Sam welcomed me to sit next to her. I gladly did, without smiling. These kids didn't exactly smile a lot… But they did curse a lot. "Yeah, well there's this really geeky-smart kid in my class named Shikamaru, and he fell asleep a lot. And whenever he did, I would poke him and say, dude what the fuck? The poor guy didn't even care! But then the teacher called on him and he knew the fucken answer! It was kinda funny," Chris was saying. I blinked twice. Yup. That sounded like Shikamaru.

All throughout lunch we just sat there dissing kids as they walked by and just talking about how annoying school is. Halfway through lunch though, I walked to the garbage can to throw out my garbage, and I passed really close to where Ino, Sasuke, Karin and Ami and her clones were sitting. I couldn't help but snort in laughter when I saw that the back of Ami's hair still looked messed up. Everyone sitting there turned to look at me. Oops. Big mistake. "Oh, look, It's the Goth girl," Karin said coolly. "Oh, look, there's the deranged little girl. Oh and look! You brought your little deranged friends to school with you! Don't you think it might me a little challenging for them to meet the curriculum? Especially yourself, Karin!" I had hit a nerve. I t was pretty easy to hit a nerve on Karin and Ami when your me. I don't know, they just hate me.

Karin looked pretty pissed. I just continued walking along, with no emotion on my face. When I got back to where I was sitting Karin stood up and said "Awww, look! Wittle Gawth girl has gawne back to her wittle Gawthic table to get protection from her big Gawthic fwiends!" Karin said this very loudly, and as if she were talking to a baby. Although the baby wouldn't hear her. It would be to busy trying to not look at Karin's ugly face. She had hit my nerve. "Oh, but Karin, you need even more protection then I do, don't you, you little pampered spoiled princess!" We had the whole cafeteria's attention. And what I said about Karin was true, there were more people sitting around her. Her beloved fans and 'friends'. Karin's face was turning red. I don't know why, usually with this type of dis I barely scratched the surface. "Gee, Karin, are you okay? You look like you saw yourself in the mirror." I said, pretending to be worried. "Ohh! Now I see! Are you trying to turn into a tomato? Cuz all you need is the red part, and you'll be an exact replica! I mean, since you're already a fatass." Now Karin was furious. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Then she did the same thing. She looked like a fish, and I gladly pointed it out to her. Except in a not very nice way. She broke.

"SAKURA HARUNO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK CUZ YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE HOW DAMN POPULAR YOU WERE THIS YEAR, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS YEAR IS HORRIBLE!" Angry tears came to Karin's eyes and she ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone broke into applause. Suddenly I noticed something. Sasuke was looking at me. His eyes were filled with confusion and angriness. He walked up to me and said something quietly so only Hinata and me could hear it. "I will personally make sure that Karin succeeds in that." He stalked out of the cafeteria, most likely to look for Karin. Ino shot me a glare and went after her. I sat down and ignored the kids who were coming over to congratulate me on my 'achievement'.

'_What the hell did I just achieve? I just lost to of my friends!'_

'_**Pshht, who needs them?'**_

'_I DO!'_

'_**Oh, right…so if you need them then I need them. Babe, we're in this together. Whether you like it or not.'**_

'_Unfortunately…'_

I blocked 'inner me' from my mind just then because of how…betrayedI felt. I noticed that no one in the gang came up to me to congratulate me. Just then, I broke. I ran from the room, Hinata following close behind.

(**A/N Since all Sakura is really thinking right now is what she's saying to Hinata, I'm going to switch to, drum roll! HINATA'S POV! Btw, I'm going to switch from Sasuke to Hinata a few times so you know what they're both thinking.)**

(Hinata's POV)

I couldn't believe Sasuke. He was standing outside the bathroom door and didn't even seem to care when Sakura went racing in. I got Karin out by my scary, opaque eyed glare. But as I gently hugged Sakura, I heard Sasuke say something quietly to Karin. It sounded a bit like "I'll be right there" I heard Karin say okay, and then heard her retreating footsteps. That's when I knew. Sasuke was going to spy on us and hear what we said. I smiled smugly. _Have it your way._ (**A/N rofl, just like buuurrgger king! ...Or somethin' like that…)** I thought. "I-I can't b-b-believe that he w-w-wou-would say t-that! I-I t-thought w-we w-were f-f-frien-friends!" Sakura was losing it. She hadn't cried this hard since her parents, brother, and dog had died. And she had hardly cried then. "Shh…it's okay, S-Sasuke's an asshole w-who doesn't kn-kn-kn-know the meaning of the word 'friends', S-Sakura," I said reassuringly.

(Sasuke's POV)

I froze. Was that really what they thought of me? Was I really that cold? I shook my head and walked into the boy's bathroom, looking in the mirror. Whose eyes were those? Those cold, onyx, heartless eyes. I shook my head. No way. That was going to stop. Starting with Karin and Ami. Forget about Sakura, Hinata, Naruto…the whole gang. I was going to go my own way. I walked out of the boy's bathroom and was about to go back to lunch when I heard Sakura say something else. I froze again. Then I heard her, quietly, but clearly. "You're right, Hinata. I-I don't like anymore. I HATE him. When will he learn that just saying you're a friend doesn't make you a friend?" "Y-yeah, you're r-right," Hinata answered. I made a dive for the boy's bathroom again as I heard them get up and start walking to the door. "Um, S-sakura, I'll b-be right there, o-okay?" Sakura sniffed and I guess she nodded. I heard her retreating footsteps. "Uchiha, I hope you heard that. It's all true," Hinata's voice came floating through the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reallllyyy hope you liked it ) LoL, since school started I'm really trying to get alot of stuff in here. I know the chapter just ended abruptly, but I had to stop it somewhere. The song in the beginning is Misery Business by Paramore.


	2. Ruining the plans

**Okay, well my computer like..did…something… the day before I was gonna post this, So I had to do 7 pages over. ). I know I made Gaara a bit OOC in the other one. You know, when he SMILED, but I wanted to make him, Hinata, and Sakura like, really close friends. And this chappie is a bit…umm…ODD. ) Enjoy!**

(Sasuke's POV)

"Uchiha, I hope you heard that. It's all true," Hinata's voice came floating through the bathroom. I gasped (**A/N Yesh. Sasuke Uchiha has just officially GASPED. I fainted too when I first typed it). **She had known, all along, that I had been standing there…Then why had she said those things to hurt my feelings? Maybe…maybe I had hurt Sakura's feelings worse than I thought…whatever it was I shrugged it off and strolled towards the cafeteria again. When I got there I sat back down and just started talking with my new friends again, trying to get the feeling of guilt that was laid upon me off.

(Sakura's POV)

Hinata was right. Sasuke Uchiha was an asshole. Not to mention a human ice cube. I thought we had made a breakthrough when we became friends. I bit my lip, wondering what I had been thinking when I tried to be friends with him.

_**Just forget about that lowly cowardly two-faced wretched deranged out of this world-**_

_I get the picture._

Hmph. Inner me had a point. I was gonna forget about that lowly cowardly two-faced wretched deranged out of this world loser faced douche bag (I got nasty at the end). Starting…tomorrow. I was still planning on mourning the loss of my friend, and my first kiss. Grimacing, I shook my head, hoping to clear my head of the horrible pranks I was thinking of doing to Karin. Ignoring the whispers from my peers, I instead concentrated on the sound of heels going _tap tap tap _against the hard cafeteria floor. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. When I didn't react, the person coughed. It sounded like…"Yes, TenTen?" I said without turning around. "Sakura, that was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back there. The jocks are behind you the whole way." She walked away after that. "Nice heels. Very sporty." I called after her. She didn't answer. I smirked. But honestly…the JOCKS? What, was she like a representative or something for them? I sighed. This was going to be a long…long…LONG…day.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_ "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Gaara, is Hinata and Sakura there?"

"Oh…um…she and Sakura are kinda in an intense game of…"

"Of what?"

"_Barbiehorseadventures_."

"What the…never mind, just tell them I'm coming over in about 15 seconds."

"Right. You on your skateboard?"

"What else?"

Neji sighed and hung up the phone. "Hinata, Sakura, Gaara's coming in about 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3-_betteropenthedoor_-2…1!" Sure enough the sound of a skateboard crashing into something echoed through the house. Neji sighed and scribbled a note to his aunt and uncle explaining the crash and why he wasn't there to clean it up, whatever it was. "I'm going out, bye!" He called before grabbing his jacket and running out the door to safety.

"Yo, Gaara! We were just playing Barbie Horse Adventures! It's like...crazy…" I said in a fake burnout voice. Hinata giggled. Gaara quickly slipped into the act. "But man…what about Frogger? That game's crazy too, man!" He said. "Dude…Frogger's intense." Hinata giggled louder. "Okay but seriously, who wants to race in the Barbie game? I mean like…against the **UNDEFEATED CHAMPION**!" I said with a maniac grin on my face. Gaara snorted. "Cut the crap, you'll be defeated when I'm through with you." "Fine. Take the controller and press 'start'." I answered calmly. He did so. "Ok, choose your rider and your rider's horse…I choose…HOLY…I wanted Barbie! Okay FINE…I'll take Christie…" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Go Butterscotch, go!"

"We shall beat them, Prancer, my darling!"

"WE CAN WIN!"

"Dream on, Barbie! And what a weird name by the way. I mean…Barbie..."

"Are you making fun of my name?"

"Gee, I don't know…YES?"

Gaara 'hmphed' pretending to be hurt. "Well…well…I'M OLDER!" He said. Hinata blinked and leaned down to press the 'start' button on my controller to pause the game. "Barbie is definitely older. She's like…a billion years old….but if you're talking about Gaara, you're a month younger, baka." She said. Hinata never really stutters around us. As Gaara leaned down to get his Coke (Coke…yum…) From the floor, I saw a necklace dangling from his neck. "Um…Gaara…what are you wearing around your neck?" I leaned closer and saw a heart with the letter 'f' on it. "Ohmigosh! Your actually wearing it!?" I asked giggling. A year ago, I had gotten bff necklaces for me, Gaara and Hinata, but Gaara had claimed he would never wear it. He mumbled something about losing his chain with the cross on it. I smiled and unpaused the game. Then I smirked. I was winning by a mile.

When Gaara had to go, it amazingly happened to be when Hinata announced that we should pick up the broken vase, table, chair, mop up the water, and find a new vase for the water. By then I was still the undefeated champion. Soon after this, we went to eat dinner then retreated to Hinata's room to do our homework before going online and chatting with a few people, then changing into our pj's, chatting for a while and going to bed. Overall, a nice day. Except for school.

The next day at school, Kakashi was actually there EARLY. I couldn't help but make the following face when I saw him as I walked in 3 minutes late: 00. The first words out of my mouth were: "HOLY SHIT, HE'S HERE!?" Which made the whole class look at me and Kakashi-sensei roll his visible eye. "Sakura, would you please be kind enough to take your seat. You have already interrupted the class by coming in late.' (A/n: Almost the exact words of my teacher.) I quickly sat down next to Hinata, mumbling a hasty sorry. "Now, as I was saying. This years Freshmen will be going on a survival trip in Africa, where you will be receiving special first aid training, a class on what you should take with you when you actually go camping in the wilderness, and there will be special shopping trips to get your equipment. More information will be provided at the site on the bottom of the page. Sasuke, if you would please hand these out." He handed Sasuke the sheaf of papers he was holding before sitting down at his desk.

The students all started murmuring excitedly about the trip. At that moment, Sam walked over to me and Hinata holding a couple of papers. "The Goth's have a preposition to make. We would like you and Hinata to join us in our clique for the rest of High School. Gaara already joined." She said. Sasuke, who was nearby handing out the papers, paused, obviously listening in. Hinata smiled a tiny bit and held out her hand for the papers. "We have to sign a CONTRACT!?!?" I exclaimed, earning the looks of students around me. Sam nodded. I quickly read through it before signing my name in the blanks. Hinata quickly did too. Sam gave a rare smile. "Welcome to the Goths. Your uniform is just anything black, and the rules are on this sheet." She said, handing each of us a white sheet of paper with black words covering it. She walked away, the chains on her pants clinking as she went. Me and Hinata exchanged glances before gulping and looking at the sheet.

Rules & Regulations of the Goths.

Never smile at all.

You must have some kind of instrument that can be used in a rock band. (drums, guitar, keyboard…)

It's all about the slouch man.

You must do whatever you can to make Karin and Ami's lives miserable.

You must act miserable.

Always have chains to put on your pants.

You must wear dark purple, blue and/or black eyeliner.

You must defy gravity at all costs.

The above means: get detention, don't do your homework…shit like that.

You must never LAUGH.

It's all about the slouch man.

You must make all the prep's lives miserable.

You must dis the jocks or be put onto probation.

Never lie to us.

It's all about the slouch man.

It's all about the slouch man.

Become friends with the skater dudes/burnouts.

Poke the geeks.

Rebel.

Make sure you have a pocket knife.

Make sure you have a lighter.

Thank You For Reading these Rules & Regulations. NOW OBEY THEM.

I blinked…then I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. On the back were 6 words: It's all about the slouch man. I guessed that was their…or…our…motto. Hinata started laughing but turned it into a hacking cough. Gaara came over to us and whispered in my ear "Are they serious?" I shrugged. I had never really thought of it. But seriously…WERE THEY SERIOUS!?!? _Ring…ring…ring…ring_. Kakashi-sensei got up to pick up the phone. "Uh huh…yes…yes, yes…of course I will…--" he chuckled before continuing. "Yes…ok, they'll be down in a bit." He hung up the phone and looked at us. Sasuke handed him the extras. "Thank you, Sasuke." He said without taking his gaze off of us. I need a few people to go down to the gym to take a pacer's test. Guy-sensei will explain to those of you who don't know what that is." He said. An evil grin seemed to spread over his face under the mask. I gulped. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Gaara, TenTen, and Lee." I gasped. That was...the whole gang…We all got up silently and went down to the gym silently. Guy-sensei was there waiting for us, in a good guy pose. Uh-oh…LEE NO DON'T LOOK AT HIM! Too late. "Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"ARGGHH SHUT UP!" I yelled, just as the anime-styled tears started coming and the sunset background popped up. The sunset background went away and the tears stopped. I blinked. Guy-sensei cleared his throat. "Ok, well do you all know what a pacer test is?" He said, gesturing towards the bleachers, where we sat. "Umm…no." Ino said. "Okay. A pacer test is basically running 60 feet. The width of this gym. Every time a bell rings, you run. Got it?" Guy-sensei said, striking the good guy pose again, which concludes our story considering we were all blinded by the twinkle and we all banged into walls, making each of us fall into a coma, where later we all died because when we woke up Guy-sensei was there to take us home and he did the good guy pose and then Lee did it, and then the whole room was like a strobe light with flashes of light going off and on and making a _DINK_ sound, leading us into shock. Pshht I wish. We got in line and waited for the tape to start. This odd emotionless monotone voice did the instructions on what to do and then the bell rang. I took a deep breath and started to jog across the gym, concentrating on the pitter-patter of feet on the gym floor.

About…20 minutes later Ino and Chouji had dropped out and Hinata was starting to breathe hard. A second later she didn't make it in time for the bell to ring and she had to sit out, a disappointed look on her face. Then the voice popped up again. "End of level 4." It said. Now things were starting to heat up. We had less time to run across the gym every time it moved up a level.

"91." The voice said. I gritted my teeth and concentrated even harder. It was only me, Lee and Sasuke now. I was amazed that the jocks had dropped out. They had dropped out at laps 84 (Neji) and 87 (TenTen). "92."

_Shit_

_**I…am…so…tired…HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO IT?**_

_No idea. Now shut up and let me concentrate._

I ran faster, and so did Sasuke and Lee. Just then there was a groan from the crowd. Oh yeah, the whole CAFATERIA had come in to watch. I glanced to my right to see Lee walking shame-facedly to the bleachers. I glanced to my left to see Sasuke gritting his teeth. "93.'

_C'MON, C'MON, C'MON!_

I took a flying leap and made it just in time. "94." Out of nowhere Guy-sensei's voice boomed over the crowd. "LET YOUTH PREVAIL UNTIL 100!" I groaned. The crowd groaned. I gasped. Sasuke walked towards the crowd, looking annoyed. EEEK! Everyone's attention was on me. The pitter-patter of one runner. One lone runner, across the gym floor. I would do it. Hinata and Gaara started chanting my name, and everyone followed. "95." I gasped for air, but didn't stop. I hoped I could do it. "96. End of level 12." _crap_! I increased my speed as I prayed the lord for some extra air, my lungs on fire."97." I ran as fast as I could and reached the line just in time. Then: "98." Okay…I had to stay calm. My face, which had remained stoic except for my mouth, which was open and gulping for that breath of life, became scrunched up as I concentrated on getting across the gym. "99." "C'MON!" I screamed. The whole world…everything…just stopped. The gym became silent to me, yet the mouths of the watching students were still moving. But me? I could only hear my feet hitting the gym floor, making huge '_BANGS!_' _As_ they landed. My vision blurred, but I kept running. I felt this amazing…adrenaline running throughout my body. I KNEW I could make it. I ran faster then ever, and a second later, a half a second after I got there…"100!" The crowd erupted. Suddenly, that adrenaline vanished into thin air. I felt my self falling…ever so slowly, but I don't think I reached the floor. I'm not sure. I felt a familiar bursting pain erupt in my back, and I blacked out.

I groaned, opening one of my eyes. My vision was slightly blurred, but I could see white. There was someone standing there, disturbing the white by bringing black and red into the picture. "Ga-Gaara..?" I asked, my voice weak. He looked at me worriedly. Another person who I hadn't realized was there came running at me and almost killed me in a bone-breaking hug. "SAKURA YOUR OKAY!" Hinata cried out. I smiled slightly and blinked a few times to clear my vision. Gaara sat down in Hinata's vacated seat and took my hand. (AS A FRIEND PEOPLE!) Then Hinata sat down on the edge of the bed. "Where am I?" I asked tiredly. "The hospital. You blacked out and would of hit the floor if Sasuke hadn't caught you. Then Gaara took you, he wouldn't let Sasuke or Rock Lee, any of your fan boys, or Guy-sensei touch you. So instead he took you to the nurse, and I came along too. At the nurse they said you'd need a hospital, since you were so out of breath and still blacked out." Hinata said. "Awww, thanks, Gaara!" I said, causing him to blush slightly. "It was nothing…" He mumbled. "So, how long have I been out?" I asked. "About 4 hours. We got excused early from school, and don't worry, I had my father sign the permission slips to go to the survivaly-thingy." Hinata said. "You should get some sleep, Sakura." Gaara said. I nodded and laid down on the soft pillows. Gaara got up to leave and dragged Hinata out with him. I smiled as she struggled to stay, but Gaara overpowered her and they were gone. I closed my eyes and sighed, just wanting to fall asleep. And I did.

_"Sakura, just run!" A woman cried out to a young girl. "But, mom! I don't wanna leave you!" The girl cried back, shaking her head furiously. "You must! This fire will kill you! Run to the Hyuuga household!" The woman cried back. A girl around 15 appeared and grabbed the young cherry blossom haired girl's hand. "Sakura, come with me. I'll keep you safe." The girl restrained. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE MOM!" She screamed. Another voice appeared. "Sakura, go, go with your sister. Then run to the Hyuuga household! This fire is out of control!" "B-but...Father …" "Go now!" The hand tugged her forward again, and this time Sakura followed. "Kyoko-niichan, we're blocked!" Sakura cried out. She coughed as she pointed at the block of wood in front of them. Her sister ran at the wood and broke it with her side, which would've worked had she not gotten splinters in her side in the process. "Augh!" Kyoko cried out, falling to the ground. "NIICHAN!" Sakura screamed, attempting to pull her up. "No…go…without me…GO!" Kyoko said. Sakura's eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered. "I love you too much Kyoko-niichan! I don't wanna leave you!" She yelled above the crackling of fire. Kyoko gave her a glare that turned into a lopsided smile. "Oi, tell Neji-teme I said hi and to take care of you." She said. That was it. That was Sakura's cue to run for her life. Sakura's eyes spilled over with tears as she ran blindly through the house, tripping a few times. She stopped short and found herself surrounded by the crackling flames. The red-orange light reflected in her terrified emerald orbs. She fell over backwards and felt her back get burned badly by the treacherous fire. Letting out a painful wail, she scrambled up as fast as she could and struggled forward._

_Taking a deep breath, she leapt over the fire, ignoring the burst of pain in her back. And what did she see? More fire. She screamed as loud as she could before trying to run through this fire. Her knee's and down got burned by it, but she took no notice. She finally made it out of the house and just in time, too. An exploding noise came from the house, and it erupted into more flames. Tears streaming out of her eyes, Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hyuuga household. She saw her friend's cousin, Neji with his uncle. "H-help!" She yelled feebly. Neji and his uncle turned around alarmed to see the little girl, with charcoal smeared over her face, and her clothes burned slightly. "Neji, get a doctor, immediately!" His uncle commanded, running to Sakura who was now kneeling on the ground, trying to hide her pain. Hiashi picked her up and carried her into the house in long, swift strides. He put her down on the couch. At that moment, Hinata came down the stairs, her lavender orbs wide. "I h-heard something g-g-going o-on down h-here, s-so—SAKURA!" She cried out, running to her friend._

"_How is she?"_

"_That burn on her back will heal, but not completely. If she does anything to strain it, her back will hurt, a lot." _

"_And her parents?"_

_Silence._

"_I see…Now about her legs…"_

_Tears formed in Sakura's eyes again. They were gone…Her mom and dad, niichan, her grandparents…All of her family…perished in a fire. She wanted to die, to let it all go, but instead of that, she tuned back into the conversation between Hiashi and the doctor._

"_Where will she stay?"_

"_She could stay with you if you want…"_

"_NO! NO! HOW?" A deathly-still body lay before her. "Niichan…" Sakura whispered. "How…how could you do this to me?" A hand was placed in hers. "Sakura…they have to cover the body…" A deep voice said. Hiashi gave her hand a little tug and the 11 year old stumbled through the door, sparing one last glance filled with pain and regret towards her dead sister._

"SAKURA!" A voice screamed. I woke up with a start. "Wha…? Whahappend?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Uh, you were kinda asleep." "WELL DUH!" I said, rolling my eyes. "C'mon, they've given you the all clear. We can go and get cookies!" He said happily. (A/n how ooc…) "Gaara, what the hell is up with you and cookies?' I said with a sigh. He cocked his head. "Umm…uhhh…I. Have. No. Idea." I snorted. "Whatever, let's go to Candy Mountain, Gaara!" I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. So Gaara, me, and Hinata who joined us as we went to…erm…candy mountain, got Gaara cookies and proceeded to the Hyuuga residence to play…fun…games.

The next day of school was noteful. Meaning all I did was write notes to Gaara and Hinata. Would you like to skip our ever-so-random conversations? Well too bad. Here goes nothing.

Hinata-chan, 

Dude, Kakashi is giggling. He's reading that perverted book that the biology teacher wrote. How gross is that? And how the hell does he breathe under that mask? Oh and by the way, what's the answer to number 22?

Your ever-so-skilled-at-barbie-horse-adventures friend…I present to you…SAKURA!

**Sakura, **

**You just noticed? He's like…reading about…urgh…I don't even wanna say it. And I betcha the mask has air holes. What are you listening to on your iPod? It better not be 'Fish Heads'. And the answer to 22 is so obvious. This is second grade review. The British won the Revolutionary war, duhh.**

**HiNaTa, yoo.**

Hinata + Gaara,

Okay to answer your question Hinata, I am NOT listening to Fish heads. I'm listening to Diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin. Acoustic version. And Gaara stop singing the Candy Mountain song, its pissing me off, man. AND KAKASHI HAS THIS ODD GLEAM IN HIS VISIBLE EYE. AND IT'S DIRECTED TOWARDS ME. HELP!!

Sakoorah.

Sakura,

You just don't know good music when you hear it. Oh and by the way, I love Breaking Benjamin! Especially Diary of Jane. Not acoustic version. And give Kakashi the evil eye, it scares him.

Gaara

**Sakoorah,**

**Chill, Kakashi gave me that look once and after that he…DUCK GIRL DUCK, HE'S HEADING FOR YOUR DESK!**

**Hinata.**

Gaara,

You just totally defied your point. No wonder you have a tutor. LOL.

Sakuraa.

Hinata, 

He put a folded up note on my desk. WHAT is up with that. Oh…never…mind. Hey, let's stop passing notes now, huh?

_Miss Haruno,_

_Please stop passing notes in my class. And the answer to question 22 is not Britain, as you have written on you paper. It just happens to be America. Thank you, please do not threaten to burn my Icha Icha Paradise books again._

_Yours truly,_

_Kakashi-sensei._

_Kakashi,_

_Why do we even have to know this? WE'RE IN JAPAN! 0.o God, you teachers are so…so…I will not put anything down in the area for fear of detention, suspension, or even expeleration thingie. _

_Home dog Sakura._

Yes, that is how it went. So now it was 3rd period, the dreaded period. Biology. I'm going to skip this for Jiraiya is out biology teacher and NO ONE LIKES HIM Except for the bisexual kids. But there aren't many of them. So let's skip to 5th period, where I am forced to sit next to Sasuke-KUN. Hah, that was funny. Here's what happened. After I got all my books from my locker, I ran to upstairs and slid down the freshly waxed hallway, therefore slamming into the shut door. It hurt. A lot. So, Sasuke was assigned my lab partner. I never told you that, did I? Well now you know. I asked Kurenai-sensei if I could change seats, but she gave me one of those sympathetic smiles and said that I couldn't. So here I am, stuck with chicken ass haired Sasuke. I was in one of those 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' moods. No I was not high. I was just…hyper. So I decided to freak him out. "Well, hello, Sasuke-_**KUN**_" I said, batting my eyelashes. He looked at me oddly. "Still planning on making my life miserable?" I said in that high, flirtatious voice. Okay…I was bad at this. Dropping the act I lowered my face close to his.

(**Sasuke POV**)

I could feel her breath on the side of my head. I winced at how close she was, and I could swear she smirked at that. "I hope you know, your pathetic tries are nothing compared to the pranks I've pulled.' She said hissed. This time it was my turn to smirk. "Like what, Haruno, those prank phone calls?" I hissed back as Kurenai began reading from the text book. She retreated slightly before saying, "Nope. Much, much worse. In fact you'll be figuring out pretty damn soon, chicken ass haired bastard." Her voice was deathly low, making fear wash over me. I could just imagine what she was thinking, like paint, hair dye…shit, she knew where I lived. Time to move! I gulped, remembering some of her and TenTen's pranks. I had always been grateful that I had been behind the scenes, not the victim. I could see her mischievous smile out of the corner of my eye. The rest of science was uneventful, except for the fact that Sakura was scribbling furiously in her notebook labeled, 'pranks for the young and mischievous mind'. I knew she was planning on typing that up some day and publishing it, since her grandfather had owned a publishing company that she was to inherit. By the end of class I was scared. I tried to shove the feeling aside, that this was a girl I was scared of, but then I remembered. It wasn't just a girl. It was Sakura Haruno.

That afternoon, Karin set up a trap for Sakura. Ino would try and ask forgiveness and lure her into the girl's bathroom to talk. Then Ami would be waiting nearby with a rope attached to a bucket of orange paint that when Sakura stepped into the spot where the bucket was hanging over, she would pull the rope and it would release the paint. Karin was going crazy and all giggly when we spoke about this, and you could feel the excitement radiating out of her. I couldn't help but be quite disturbed by this. Everyone except me and Ino were going crazy about it, and I couldn't help but remember the times that Sakura and TenTen had done a prank like this but stayed calm and collected, hiding their excitement easily. As for Karin, she seemed to be all over me. Ah, well, the redheaded girl seemed to be…okay. But I couldn't help but feel slight feelings towards the pink-headed girl I had come to know as a very devious person. Lunch. This was it. The whole table watched in tense silence as Ino walked over to Sakura's table and tap her on the shoulder. This should be good.

(**Ino POV**)

_Stay calm…just cause she's your ex-best friend doesn't mean you can't do this…_ I thought these words over and over to myself as I walked over to Sakura, pasted a smile on my face and tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and her face hardened as she looked at me. 'What do you want?" She growled. "I just wanted to talk to you—in private." I said. Sakura frowned suspiciously but got up all the same. I smiled and led her away from her Gothic friends.

(**Gaara POV**)

Something was going on. I knew it. I saw Karin and her friends watching intensely, and soon after Sakura and Ino left, so did Karin, Ami and Sasuke. I grabbed Hinata's hand and whispered something to her. She looked back up at me, horrified. Then we both ran out of the cafeteria, following Karin and her friends. As we got closer I was something. A bucket. That couldn't be good. So then I had an idea. "Stay here." I whispered to Hinata before running back to the cafeteria.

(**Ami POV**)

Ohhh this should be good! I saw Ino and Sakura coming down the hallway. I readied myself, glancing from the bucket to the rope I had in my hands. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. Ohmigosh! It was that total hottie, Kiba! He leaned casually against the wall. "Hey babe." He said. I smiled flirtatiously at him, and engaged in conversation. (A/n: like o-m-g! Ami knows big words! O.o)

(**Hinata POV**)

Where's that bucket? Oh yeah…I located it easily, before setting up the slingshot, remembering the words Gaara had whispered to me before.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hinata, Karin and her friends are planning something. We've gotta figure it out." Gaara whispered. I nodded, got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Once there Gaara glared at something on the ceiling and told me to stay where I was. I saw that bucket… Then I had an idea. Digging in my bag, I pulled out a slingshot and a few rocks. As Ino had always said, be prepared for the worst. Or best. I couldn't tell in this case. I stretched the slingshot a bit, getting my hands used to the feeling again. I saw Kiba come running down the hallway and sneaking behind Ami. I giggled. Sakura was about to step under the bucket…Shit…I realized that Ami was pulling on the rope unintentionally…_

_(End Flashback)_

I put the amo in the slingshot and pulled back, one eye closed, tongue sticking out slightly. I concentrated solely on the bucket. Finally…_PING! _The heavy rock hit the bucket as it was falling, and the orange paint sloshed around, hitting Ino instead of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked up then down. Karin meanwhile, was having a temper tantrum. Smirking slightly, I stuck the slingshot in my back pocket before grabbing Sakura's hand and skipping away gleefully. Mission accomplished.

(**Ino POV**)

"Honey, we have your signed permission slip!" My mom called to me. What! I didn't want to go on that icky trip. I stomped downstairs and said, "Mom! I don't wanna go!" My mom looked back at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, hon, but your father and I have a business trip that week, so this was the most convenient thing." She said. I sighed, grabbed the permission slip and stomped back upstairs. I looked at the permission slip and envelope in disgust (the money is in the envelope) And stuffed it in my folder before continuing my homework. Ugh, what a horrible day indeed.

**YES! I'M FINALLY DONE! WHOOOOOOOO! Okay…sorry random moment over. Heh…I vowed to finish this chappie before my birthday, which is November 21****st****, the day before Thanksgiving, and it's done! I was gonna make it longer, but I have to write an essay for science. Write not type. And in script. God knows I'm terrible at script. So, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

(**Sakura POV**)

Okay. The worst thing has happened. I just figured out that when we're on the trip, me and Ino will be on the same team. There are 10 people in a team. So in this case, it's me, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Gaara. This is terrible! What am I going to do!?!? And if this day could get any worse, Karin is constantly laying traps for me. Of course, they're obvious, BUT STILL. Oh well, I've gone through worse…I think.

**Review. I'll give you cookies. Lot's of 'em. How does that sound? Good? ) Good.**

**Sakura: You don't have cookies!**

**Me: What are you talking about? They're right…here…-eye twitches-**

**Gaara: Mmmm these cookies are good.**

**Me: -eye still twitching- GAARAAAAA!!!!**

**Gaara: Umm…Review? –runs out of room followed by a chainsaw holding maniac girl-**


	3. Ino and Sakura's fight part I

**Yayy, my third chappie!! I'm so happy! -Does happy dance- Hem, hem…okay well…not much to say except I feel like I'm kinda rushing things so after the first couple of important things, it'll just be a filler sort of thing. I mean like, randomness in some parts. So if you like randomness, then you can read the whole chappie. If you don't, that's your problem. D Enjoyy**

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way. If I owned Naruto, then there would be flying Chihuahuas with red laser-beam eyes attacking Otogakure, Sakura would be kicking Akatsuki's ass everyday and Instead of the opening song, Sasuke would be break dancing in a gangsta outfit. Oh, and Orochimaru's hair wouldn't be black, it would be hot pink.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(**Sakura POV**)

So, today was it. They'd be announcing the teams for the survival thing. I really hoped Hinata was in my group. In fact, I hoped so much that I blackmailed Kakashi-sensei to put us in the same team. Trust me, you DON'T wanna know what I told him I'd do if we weren't on the same team. Anyway, it was last period, Kakashi was late again and the whole class was in hysterics. I was pacing in the front of the classroom, Hinata was banging her head on the desk and Gaara was being…well, Gaara. Calm on the outside but running around in circles screaming, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" On the inside. I saw Ino biting her nails, something she never does, and Sasuke making his hair go flat as a result of the 70,000,000 times he had run his hands through it. Yup, I counted. No not really. If I was a fan girl I probably would've, but I'm not… anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like hours later, but only really 3 minutes, Some random kid in my class screamed out, "THERE HE IS, THERE HE IS!" I blinked. Wow…the whole class was acting like the theater kids when the musical director came with the cast list. Speaking of that…there were try-outs for the musical this afternoon, and I was going to try to get in out of pure boredness. But anyway, Kakashi-sensei came in holding a sheaf of papers in his right hand and a cappuccino in his left. Now, Gaara was getting annoyed so he 'accidentally' knocked the cappuccino out of Kakashi-sensei's hands, making it spill on the papers. "Oh, shoot, now I have to get a new copy…" Kakashi muttered, walking out. Everyone turned to Gaara giving him the evil glare. Except for me and Hinata. We were too busy laughing. The class immediately looked at me and Hinata too. "Aw, shit…" Hinata said. "GET THEM!" So we were chased outside and around the grounds for a bit before we finally took cover under the desks in some random classroom. (we went through the window.) It just happened to be ours. So Kakashi came back in with a NEW cappuccino and papers and sat down at his desk. Everyone immediately took their seats. "So, who's in our teams?" He announced our teams and then dismissed us, leaving me in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. The worst thing has happened. I just figured out that when we're on the trip, me and Ino will be on the same team. There are 10 people in a team. So in this case, it's me, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Gaara. This is terrible! What am I going to do!?!? And if this day could get any worse, Karin was constantly laying traps for me. Of course, they're obvious, BUT STILL. Oh well, I've gone through worse…I think. So now here I am, at the try-outs for the musical. A whole lot of people were there, and that includes everyone that was going to be on my team for the survival trip…thing…y… Hinata sang 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada and Gaara, not surprisingly, sang 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. I don't really have a lot of favorite girl singers, so I sang a song by Breaking Benjamin. Stepping on stage, I took a deep breath and began to sing in the microphone

**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?**

**Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be**

Hinata was cheering along with Gaara, who rarely ever yells. Even Ino was clapping politely. Karin was up next. She sang 'Big Girls Don't cry' by Fergie. I'm tired of this so I'm just gonna do the following:

Naruto- Soulja Boy (I forget…)

Ami- Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie)

Sasuke- Story Of A Girl (I forget…again)

Ino- Miracle (Cascada)

Shikamaru- Wake Me Up When September Ends (Greenday)

Neji- Crawling (Linkin Park)

Kiba- No Brains (Sum 41)

Lee- YMCA (I forget…AGAIN.)

TenTen- Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne)

Shino- Numb (Linkin Park)

So…yeah. That was how it went…there were more but I'm lazy and left after Shino's performance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the whole survival thing all over again. We all waited (Those of us who tried out) impatiently in the commons For Anko-sensei to show up with the cast list. When she finally did, there was a rampage to get there first. I managed to be like, 5th in line though so I was lucky. I held my breath. I heard Karin scream in distaste. HAH. Looks like she didn't get Audrey, one of the lead parts. It was my turn. (Insert dramatic music here)

Audrey- Sakura Haruno

Seymour- Sasuke Uchiha

Jeff- Itachi Uchiha

Steff- Neji Hyuuga

Sandy- Hinata Hyuuga

Beef- Naruto Uzamaki….

I zoned out after a while before running around screaming, "HOLY SHIT I'M AUDREY!" And then I just sort of sat there taking it all in before this time shouting, 'HOLY SHIT SASUKE'S SEYMOUR!" And then banging my head on the wall numerous times. Hinata shook her head and grabbed me by the wrist before pulling me our 7th period class. Gaara followed behind slowly. I smiled at that, even though it was breaking some of the Goth's rules. Shit…I JUST BROKE A RULE!!! I took a deep breath and stopped smiling. Now, as I was saying, Gaara got the part of this drama kid named Marcus. He had a romantic scene at the end with Ami. Poor, poor Gaara. HE should be the one banging his head on the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon the Goth's were hanging around on Main Street. I was wearing trip pants that had purple threading and chains all over them and a black t-shirt that had a purple skull splattered across the front. On my feet I wore combat boots. Hinata had on black knee-length shorts that had a frayed edge and black and white vans. Her shirt was a simple black spaghetti strap. Gaara was wearing baggy black shorts and a black t-shirt. I don't what he was wearing on his feet, just black shoes. I'm too lazy to describe the rest of everyone's outfits so let's just skip to the conversation. "Fucken man whore of Japan!…Yeah…see ya later, man." Alex was saying into his cell. Then he hung up. Bored, I leaned against the brick wall behind me and started a conversation with Hinata.

"I miss them…" She whispered. I cocked my head. "Who's them?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Hinata looked at me with soulful pale-lavender eyes. "We had so much fun." She said. "Yeah, but our last prank was two months before school started and after that everyone went on vacation and shit like that so I was depressed." I said. Gaara sauntered over to us casually. "Who's up for Stuff-A-Bagel?" He asked. Stuff-A-Bagel is pretty much a bagel shop…thingy. (**a/n I have it where I live…-drools-**) I nodded and so did Hinata. "Me and Chris are going to a concert tonight." Alex said. Violette got a call from her mom and had to go home muttering under her breath about unfairness. Hannah hated bagels and Sam had gone a while ago. "Ahhh, quality time together." I said. Gaara sighed. "if I have no other choice…" He said. "You don't." I snapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Ino's POV**)

Me, Karin and Sasuke-kun were walking peacefully home from school, just chatting, when out of no where I felt this huge wave of homesickness. Not like 'home' sickness. Like I miss my old friends so much sickness. Ah, well, at least I still had Sasuke-kun. "Hey, let's go to Stuff-A-Bagel!" Karin suggested. I just nodded along with Sasuke-kun. He had been walking a bit behind me and Karin, so I guessed this was my chance. Nudging him slightly I looked up at him (He's like…5 inches taller than me) And said quietly, "Do you miss everyone?" He just looked at me for a second before nodding slightly. "But we'll be with them on that God damn survival trip." Sasuke-kun muttered quietly. I nodded, smiling slightly.

When we got to the bagel shop, I thought I saw a flash of pink and black right inside, by the window. As I got closer, I realized it was Sakura. My eyes opened wide. Was she wearing…black? Yeah she was. Wait…WERE THERE CHAINS ON HER PANTS!?!? Oh, eww, those combat boots were so last season. I shuddered a bit. What was happening to her? Sakura used to be so in style. She was honestly A-list material. As we walked in, I heard Hinata-cha- I mean Hinata say, "Hey Saku-chan, are you up for the Slipknot concert next week?" I turned my head a bit just in time to see Sakura smirk and say, "Yeah, we just need to find a way to sneak past your parents. I mean it's out of town." SLIPKNOT? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER? WHAT ABOUT…oh no wait. This was normal for Sakura, with her emo music. I saw Gaara walk back to were Hinata-chan (screw the informalities) and Forehead girl were standing with three bags in his hands. "Okay, where's my money." He said in that freaky monotone voice. I heard Sakura grumble a bit before silence, I guessed she was handing him the money. "Okay, let's go. Park?" Hinata-chan said. "Sure, c'mon Gaara-kun!' Sakura said. I heard foot steps and a door open and close. "Oi, Sasuke-kun. Did she just say, 'Gaara-KUN'?" I asked. Sasuke could only nod his head. He was in shock from it, too, obviously.

We quickly got our bagels and left. "Where to?" I asked. Karin smirked. Uh-oh. "How about the park?" She suggested evilly. Sasuke exchanged glances with me before shrugging and saying, "Why not. We can torture Haruno and her friends." I looked at him surprised. 'Haruno and her friends?' Hadn't he just said that he missed her? I sighed and followed after Karin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, there they are." I said unenthusiastically. We had spent the last five minutes looking for Forehead girl, Hinata-chan, and Gaara. Karin smirked and walked over to where they were. _Shit. _Was the only thing in my head when I saw Sakura narrow her eyes at the sight of Karin. She hopped off the fence where she was sitting and approached Karin. "So, Karin, why'd you have to come and ruin the view for me? I was just getting relaxed." Sakura said. _Oh, burn._ I thought.

Karin glared with her red eyes. "Gee, Haruno, you really like picking fights with the wrong people, don't you." She said. "I'm not picking a fight. I'm just trying to get all the sluts out of my life, one by one. Your number one on the list." Sakura said in a cold voice. Much like Sasuke's voice before he…well…changed. "Oh, well if I'm a slut you must be a whore.' Karin snapped back. Sakura sighed. "Karin, Karin, Karin. You obviously don't understand who you're up against, do you?" She said as Karin formed a fist. She lunged forward, only to hit the fence with her fist because Sakura stepped aside. I gulped. Karin lunged forward again. This time she hit her mark. In the face. Sakura staggered backwards, falling and landing on her butt. I bit my lip. Sakura got up and ran towards Karin, her deathly fist looking even more deadly. A surge of anger came over me.

(**Sakura POV**)

Must. Kill. Karin. I ran towards her, my fist clenched. How I hated her guts. I was about to land my fist when. _SLAP!_ The sound echoed through the empty park. I looked towards my fist, and then followed the hand that was holding it back to the face of the person who owned the fist. Ino. My ex-friend. "Don't even think about it. You and me. Now." Ino said. I smirked. "But you might break a nail!" I said sarcastically. She glared harder. "Fine. Your on." I said, now serious. Hinata looked at me, startled, but didn't say anything. "Bring it, Haruno!" Ino yelled. I did. This time I kicked at her landing a hit on her shin.

(**Normal POV**)

Ino grimaced in pain and then pulled her fist back, landing it on Sakura's cheek. Sakura rebounded almost immediately and slapped her across the face. "Enjoying the pain, Ino-pig?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Ino said, landing another fist, this time in the stomach. "_OOF!_" Sakura said, making a face. She bounded forward, her only thoughts of her fist connecting with Ino's face or stomach. Or even back. Just SOMEWHERE. She did. She got Ino square in the stomach. "Eye for an eye, eh?" Ino said and she kicked Sakura. Sakura only smirked. "I know your weak spot." She said. "Yeah, right. What weak spot?" Ino answered. "THIS weak spot!" Sakura said, pulling Ino's hair. "FUCK!" Ino cried out. She elbowed Sakura who let go immediately as she massaged her ribs. "Through yet?" Ino asked. "Never."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAYY I CUT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT! Heh, I'm so good. Not really. But I started and finished this on my b-day, so sorry if it's short. Since tomorrow is Thanksgiving I won't be able to work on it, and Friday I'm busy. Saturday is dedicated to homework -- Damn them teachers. And Sunday I'm going to a graveyard. Fun, eh? LoL ********I type that rarely. My grandpa died last year, so we're going to visit him since it'll be his and my grandma's anniversary. But….WOOT SCHOOL ON MONDAY. Not. I think I'll fake dying to get me out of school...Nahh, I won't be able to use my new 4 GB iPod. Well, ciao amigos!**

**REVIEWW**

**Gaara: WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET A CHAINSAW!?!?**

**Me: Oh, places.**

**Sakura: -sweatdrop- you hired an assassin that was a girl, and she got a chainsaw…places…?**

**Me: Pretty much yeah –good guy pose-**

**Me: Now, what do you say? Sasuke, Naruto, you too**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara: REVIEW PLEASE**

**Gaara: FOR THE SAKE OF MY COOKIES DON'T. **

**Me: -evil glare-**

**Gaara: I-I mean, please review! **

**  
**


	4. Ino and Sakura's fight part II

**Oh Em Gee I'm on my 4th chappie, I'M SO HAPPY. (sorry, couldn't resist the rhyme) **

**Kay, After this There will be one more chapter until they go on the survival trip D**

**So you don't have to wait very long until they become friends again.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still trying to think of a way to own Naruto so I can put my Chihuahua plan to test. So I don't own Naruto yet. But I will. BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry…anyway, wish me luck! Cuz if you do, Sasuke will be break dancing before ya know it. Oh, and reviewing helps too! SO REVIEW GOSH DARN IT. THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS HAVE BEEN PITIFUL, PEOPLE! …Yeah…ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Through yet?" Ino asked. "Never." Sakura answered, gritting her teeth in pain. Ino aimed a kick at her shin and Sakura barely dodged that. They were both breathing hard now. Sakura ran forward strongly, fist pulled back. Ino's eyes widened. Sakura was going for the final hit. She wouldn't back down now. Running forward she formed a fist. They ran forward, faster and faster, until fist met fist (**Okay…I admit it. I took that from Naruto D**)

_**Please understand  
This isn't just goodbye  
This is I can't stand you  
This is where the road crashed into the ocean**_

They both jumped back, skidding to a stop. They glared at each other for a second before going forward again. Sakura inwardly thanked Neji for all those sparring lessons. Both of them were thinking of the same song… How ironic. (**Pshh yeah right. I made it that way. But you don't know that **_**wink, wink**_)

_**It rises all around me  
And now we're barely breathing  
A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore**_

Sasuke, Hinata, Karin, Gaara. All of them just stood there watching. Both sides, the Goth side and the Prep side, watching in silence as the two girls gasped for breath as they fought mercilessly.

_**Curse my enemies forever  
Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful  
This desperation leaves me overjoyed  
With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy**_

Sakura's long pink locks were free of the ponytail they had been trapped in. Her hair was getting knotty, along with Ino's. A secret weapon to use on each other. Sakura couldn't help but notice her lip was bleeding badly. She sucked on it, hoping for it to stop. Ino gave a short, bark-like laugh. "Scared to lose any _more_ blood, Haruno?" Sakura looked at her confused. That's when she realized she felt something warm and liquidy on her left arm. She turned her head slowly. The sight made Sakura wanna scream.

_**I listen to you cry  
A cry for less attention  
But both my hands are tied  
And I'm pushed into the deep end**_

She was cut deeply, A big gash on her upper arm. How the hell had she gotten that? Her right ankle hurt too. She limped forward, and aimed a punch for Ino. _Kuso…my reflexes are slower!_ She thought bitterly. Ino laughed again as she dodged the fist with ease. "Don't you see? I win. I'm better than you, Haruno." Ooh burn. Not. Sakura ignored this. Ino didn't seem to be paying attention. _Perfect…_

_**I listen to you talk but talk is cheap  
And my mouth is filled with blood  
From trying not to speak  
So search for an excuse  
And someone to believe you  
In foreign dressing rooms  
I'm empty with the need to**_

Sakura formed a fist and lunged forward again. _BAM _Ino went flying backwards, her face tilted to the left and a little bit of blood flying from her mouth. She landed in the dirt.

_**Curse my enemies forever  
Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful  
This desperation leaves me overjoyed  
With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy**_

"Don't you see? You lose. You don't come close to being better than me, considering how shallow you are and how deep I am, Yamanaka." Sakura said in a mocking tone, spitting blood from her mouth gingerly. "Nice fighting with you."

_Curse my enemies forever  
Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful  
This desperation is leaving me overjoyed  
With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy_

Ino struggled up from where she lay, cursing under her breath, "YOU'LL PAY ONE DAY, FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Please understand 

And just as she said that, Sakura saw flashes of red and yellow before falling to the ground from an enormous amount of pain in her back.

_**Lay rotting where I fall  
I'm dead from bad intentions  
Suffocated and embalmed  
And now all our dreams are cashed in  
You swore you wouldn't lose then lost your brain  
You make a sound that feels like pain**_

Sakura felt her back erupt. It felt like it was being torn open. She coughed up blood. She would be okay. She knew it. That was before she blacked out.

She felt pain. Everything was white. What the fuck? Was she in Heaven? She was suddenly aware of beeping. _Somethin' tells me that Heaven doesn't beep. _She thought. More like hospitals. Groaning, Sakura sat up. Or tried to. As soon as she did she felt herself getting dizzy. Ignoring this she sat up straighter. Oops. Bad idea. She fainted. Joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So please understand**_

Ino rolled over. Not a smart idea for someone who's shoulder blade was very, very sore from all that punching and missing. Her eyesight was blurry. _Ugh. I feel worse than when I was beaten up by those Sound kids at the Football game last year for sticking my middle finger up at them…Sakura probably feels the same…_With these thoughts in her head, Ino fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_This isn't just goodbye_ _This is I can't stand you…_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it? Good, right? I know. I'm so amazing.**

**L. O. L. **

**Not really. I suck! D But I don't care I'm gonna continue writing. But there is one slight problemo. (Heehee, I like that word…problemo…) I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING! And I'm getting slight writers block for another filler chappie until the REAL fun begins.**

**Gaara: Must…have...cookies… -reaches out for cookie-**

**Me: -swats hand away- THOSE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS, DOBE.**

**Gaara: Teme.**

**Me: Dobe.**

**Gaara: Teme.**

**Me: Dobe.**

**Naruto: -sweatdrops- Oi, teme, there turning into us!**

**Sasuke&Me: Dobe.**

**Gaara&Naruto: Teme.**

**Sakura: -eye twitching- ARGH!!!! –punches ground, making us all fly away-**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Sakura: That's better…so quiet…**

**-Dog starts yapping-**

**Sakura: SHEDDUP YA STUPID DOG!**

**-More dogs join-**

**Sakura: -vein pops in forehead- DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH THE GROUND AGAIN!**

**-All is silent…-**


	5. AH! ATTACK OF THE NOTES!

**Lalala, I'm so happy oh so happy!**

**D I'M ON THE FIFTH CHAPTER! YAYYY!**

**Lawl, as this is my first fanfic, the fifth chapter is the milestone for me. This isn't going to be one of those ridiculously long ones (no offense to those of you who have one of those), But this will be a longish one. Like maybe twenty chapters. Or shorter. I wanna do **_**long**_** chapters, but then there would be **_**less**_** chapters. (I know, I am being serious, the Apocalypse has hit 0.0)**

**Anyways, Read, review, AND ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it, somehow Masashi Kishimoto **_**JUST**_** missed the sleeping dart I threw at him! He shifted to the left at the last second and his bodyguard got it…That was so funny…I am currently on the run from the government because of this. JOY TO THE WORLD I HAVE A LAPTOP. Well anyway…I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO. YOU WOULD KNOW IF I DID. TRUST ME.**

* * *

(**Sakura's POV**)

I grunted in pain as I limped into class two days later. My wrist had an ace-bandage on it, and there was a cast on my ankle. I also had crutches. Ouch. I dropped into my seat tiredly, ignoring the eyes on me. Ino came in a second later with a bandage on her shoulder. My upper arm also had a thin bandage on it, white and clean as day. Only cause I changed it this morning. I had stitches on my upper arm and my back felt good as new. Hallelujah. Kakashi-sensei came in twenty minutes late, as usual. Five minutes before the bell rang, Gaara threw a crumpled up piece of paper at me. "WHAT THE--!" I exclaimed, when I felt something hit my back. Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book. "Is anything the matter, Miss Haruno?" He asked. I blushed slightly. "No, sensei." I said. "Very well then."

As soon as I was sure that he was engrossed in his book again (you can tell when he starts giggling…it's so gross.) I leaned down and picked up the paper, shooting Gaara a glare. Sitting back up in my seat, I opened the note. It read as follows.

_Saki,_

_Meet at the fountain at lunch A.S.A.P. tell Hinata to come too._

_Gaara_

I glanced back at Gaara and nodded my head slightly. I discreetly put the note on Hinata-chan's desk. I saw her eyes scan the paper quickly before nodding a bit. Just then another paper flew towards me and caught me by surprise. "ARGH!" I yelled as it made contact with my head. Kakashi-sensei looked up again. "Miss Haruno, one more time and I'm going to keep you after class." He said sternly, while some kids snickered. "Yes, sir." I grumbled. I picked up the next piece of paper. It said,

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the fountain at lunch. I wanna talk to you. You'll find out who this is at lunch if you meet me there._

_Signed,_

_Unknown_

I growled as I showed the paper to Hinata. She read the note and then looked at my, her brows furrowed and a small frown on her face. "Can you recognize this handwriting?" She whispered to me. I shook my head. "No…" I answered, biting my lip slightly. Damn…I really need to get rid of that habit…So anyways, here I am sitting in first period, wondering who the _hell_ gave me that note. It had to be a girl, the handwriting was so girly and neat. Unlike all the boy's I knew, especially Naruto. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white. Before something bonked me on my head. "AGHHH!" I yelled. "Sakura. See me after class." Kakashi-sensei said shortly before going back to giggling. I shuddered inwardly. Then I bent down to pick up the note.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the fountain at lunch. _

_Sincerely,_

_Well…you'll figure it out._

Now I was pissed.I pondered on who might of given it to me as my eye twitched in aggravation. This one had to be a girl too, the handwriting was _very_ neat.

'_What the hell is up with these notes?' _I asked my inner.

'I have no idea hun' She said, flipping through a magazine. 

'_Did you just call me…hun?' I shuddered inwardly again._

She ignored me.

_BRINGGGG!_

The bell marked the end of the period. Finally! I saw Kakashi-sensei put his book down and look expectantly at me. Gulp. I slung my bag over my shoulder and, with the help of my crutch, maneuvered my way through the desks towards my sensei's desk, my brain working on possible excuses to why I was…erm…having random outbursts during class. Double gulp.

* * *

Two periods later, I sat lazily in the bleachers at gym until my gym teacher called for the classes' attention. "YOSH! Today we will be doing some youthful laps around the track!" He said. The whole class, minus Lee, groaned. Lee jumped into the air and yelled, "LET OURSELVES BE BURSTING WITH YOUTHFULNESS!" And proceeded to run outside where the track was. I was excused from class because of my ankle and wrist, but I still had to go outside. Joy.

* * *

(**Ino's POV**)

By the time the laps were over. I was sitting on a bench as far away from Sakura as possible. Both of us had been excused from class because of our injuries. It made me sad to see Sakura in that state, and it took all of my pride to keep from helping her when she dropped all of her books in the midst of getting up. Gaara came over and helped her, though, so I didn't have to worry. I also felt bad for Hinata-chan, she fell during the seventh lap. Something told me Karin had something to do with the shy girl's fall, since she had been, like, right next to Hinata when she fell. I waited for Sasuke-kun and Karin before gathering my books and walking to fourth period science.

* * *

YES! LUNCH! My legs felt a bit wobbly as I walked to the cafeteria. I guess from copying notes and not moving around at all for a whole period. So anyway, I ate my lunch as fast as possible before excusing myself. Sasuke had gone outside to get fresh air a while ago, so it was just me, Ami and Karin. I glanced at the Goth's table. No pink. I guessed Sakura had already gone outside to the fountain. I took a deep breath and broke into a jog as I got outside. I ran faster as I turned the corner towards the front of the school where the fountain was. I looked eagerly at the fountain as I walked forward. Then I stopped. It was Sakura. Well, I was expecting her, but not what she was doing. She was…_crying_.

* * *

**No comment. Except my fingers hurt. I had to type this whole chappie over ( See, I saved it on a disk and I lost the disk at school, I had to bring it because it also had this PowerPoint project on it for social studies. But I'm happy now since I finished it **

**Anyway, I just started a new story 'skating on the edge'.**

**There's only one chapter, but I'm currently working on the second one for it, so check it out and review! For _THIS_ and _THAT_.**


	6. Authors Note

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with going back to school and everything. **

**My computer was pretty much rebooted, I don't e-mail access at the moment, iTunes is uninstalled, and some of my files on Microsoft Word are gone, including the one for the sixth chapter of PUTBP and SOTE's second chapter (**

**I'm currently trying to re-write the sixth chapter of PUTBP, but SOTE is on a very small hiatus, I'll add that into the description ASAP.**

**Thanks for your understanding, sorry again!**

**Skye**


End file.
